Magebane
by UnsolvedRiddle
Summary: In a land where magic is feared and rigidly controlled, a young mage must hide who he really is lest he be captured and executed. Because of a thoughtless mistake he travels to Camelot, the number one mage hating capital of Albion. It is there that he finds himself in the company of Prince Arthur, a renowned mage-hating Templar who wishes for nothing but the end of all magic. A/M


**Title:** Magebane

**Pairing:** Arthur/Merlin

**Rating:** M

**Warning(s):** bigotry, some religious aspects, slash, homoerotic situations, language, violence, possible Dark!Merlin.

**Summary:** In a land where magic is feared and controlled by a sect of knights, a young mage must hide who he really is lest he be captured and executed Because of a thoughtless mistake, he travels to Camelot, the mage hating capital of Albion. It is there that he finds himself in the company of Prince Arthur, a renowned mage-hating Templar who wishes for nothing but the end of all magic.

**Author's Note:** Alright, well, I don't know how many of you have ever played the video game Dragon Age but it's a brilliant RPG game that I love dearly. Magic is a big part of the game and while playing I couldn't help but wonder how Merlin would be if it had the magical aspects of the game. Thus this idea was borne. I'm not exactly sure where it's going but we shall see. It isn't exactly a cross over with Dragon Age considering I'm not taking any of the characters from Dragon Age, just the ideas/institutions which is why I've chosen to label it as such. Anyway, this first chapter is all of the things that I've taken from Dragon Age. It also is a compilation of the hierarchies and issues that will take place within the story so I highly advise you to read it all. If you've played the game, then you don't really have to considering it's all stuff that you'd already know. And if I'm being honest, it's also a test to see how many of you are interested in this idea and if it's worth pursuing. Enjoy~

* * *

**Magebane**

**Mage** /_noun_/:

a person of magic; a magician.

**Bane** /_noun_/:

1. a cause of great distress or annoyance.

2. something, typically poison, that causes death.

**Magebane** /_noun_/:

a poison that drains the mana (magical ability) of a selected target. Works against a spell castor.

* * *

The Circle of Magi

An institution that trains those of magical ability so that they might learn to control their powers. It is governed and monitored by the Chantry. There is more than one Circle, each placed within all the kingdoms of Albion. As soon as a child shows any inclination towards magic (usually aged between 6 to 12) they are taken from their family and placed within the Circle. This law abides to royal children as well. These children are reared until they become young adults. Once they have reached a certain magical ability, they are forced to undergo a secret test called the Harrowing or are made Tranquil. All the circles found within Albion are built in remote, often difficult to reach places to circumvent any mages from escaping. The Circle is neutral in all manner of conflicts so as to not bring the wrath of the Chantry upon them.

The Chantry

The dominant religious organization found throughout all of Albion that controls the Templars and the Circle. They have the ability to invoke the Right of Annulment, an order that can be issued to have the Templars of a particular Circle wipe out all of the resident Mages should they be too powerful/etc.

The Harrowing

A secret rite of passage where an Apprentice becomes a Mage of the Circle. They are exposed to a demon within the Fade under controlled circumstances in order to prove that they can resist possession. If they fail the Harrowing and turn into an Abomination, they are promptly cut down by an awaiting Templar. If they pass the test, they are welcomed into the Circle as a Mage.

The Rite of Tranquility

The Rite of Tranquility is performed when a Mage/Apprentice is considered too weak/dangerous to take the Harrowing. They have their connection to the Fade cut and become emotionless beings who are often given laborious work around the Circle.

The Fade

The Fade is a spiritual realm that is closed off from the mortal world by an invisible barrier known as the Veil. There are demons and spirits alike found within the Fade who build the realms as they see fit, often taking them from their mortal visitors. Everyone visits the Fade in their dreams, however, they often do not remember going there. Mages are the only ones who can consciously go into the Fade and interact with it by way of dreams or lyrium. Their magic is drawn from the Fade itself. Lyrium can be found in the Fade.

Mana

It is a measurement of a Mage's ability to draw power from the Fade. That power is converted into mana which allows the Mage to do magic.

Lyrium

A glowing blue stone mined from the deepest parts of the land, lyrium is processed into potions that are used by Mages/Templars. The Mages use it to restore their mana pool as well as entering the Fade consciously. The Chantry uses it to control the Templars and it is where the Templars are able to get their abilities. It is also known as the Waters of the Fade.

* * *

The Circle of Magi Hierarchy

**Great Enchanter** : representative of all the Circles and has direct contact with the Chantry.

**First Enchanter** : leader of a Circle.

**Senior Enchanters** : a small sect of the most powerful mages in the Circle.

**Enchanters** : mages participate in teaching magic.

**Mages **: those that have passed their Harrowing.

**Apprentices** : students who are studying magic to pass their Harrowing.

**Tranquil** : mages who undergo the Rite of Tranquility which cuts them off from the Fade/their magic because they are too spiritually weak to defend against demonic possession/considered dangerous. They become completely emotionless.

**Apostates** : mages who have defected/evaded the Circle and are often hunted down and killed by the Templars or brought back to the Circle.

**Maleficar **: mages - usually apostates - who practice forbidden, dark magic - most often blood magic.

**Abominations**: a mage who has been possessed by a spirit/demon of the Fade.

* * *

Templar Order

They are the ever vigilant knights of the Chantry that often hunt down any apostates or maleficar as well as watching over the mages in the Circle. They are sworn to protect Albion from magic but they are also sworn to protect mages from the outside world. They are the sentient guards of the Circle and watch the mages for any sign of corruption/weakness, and if they find it, they are to eradicate that mage for the good of all. During the Harrowing, a Templar watches over a mage's body as they traverse the Fade. They have been trained to counter/dispel magic and have a considerable immunity to magic. In order to have these abilities and immunity, they ingest lyrium. They can be stationed in Circles, towns, or Chantries for various duties.

* * *

If you have any questions, feel free to PM me or comment. I apologize for the crappy formatting. Doc Manager completely killed it. I'll try again later to make it look better.


End file.
